jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ster
Steven Serge, also known as STAR_ or ster, or Niichts, is a Youtube user also known for creating gameplay commentaries for Team Fortress 2. He has, however, been straying from this path, doing the thing s he wants to do more than what his fanbase wants him to do. He is also known for playing various video games with Jerma and creating the "Jerma is Mad" series. He currently holds over 730,000 subscribers, and is considered one of the most influential TF2 players, if not ''the ''most. He is also one of Lord Jerma's closest and most reliable allies. STAR_ has collaborated with Lord Jerma various times over the years. Their most well-known videos and mishaps are recorded below, with the exception of "Jerma is Mad". Misadventures With Jerma Grand Theft Auto Jerma and STAR_ have played the Grand Theft Auto series alot, most notably GTA 4. Majority of their GTA 4 videos result in Jerma and STAR_ running around in free mode, while STAR_ manipulates the game world using cheats and mods. Annually they include more than one person into their videos, such as the Incredible Orb, but it's a rare chance when they did. It is also where the infamous "Truck Punchline" originated. Examples of what STAR_ does to mess around in the game are: * Spawning in objects, vehicles (mostly trucks), and NPCs. * Heavily increasing the speed of vehicles. * Glitching into the "Ghost World". * Using a variety of mods, such as "Carmageddon". * Using Godmode, and manipulating the effects of weapons. Team Fortress 2 Besides the "Jerma Is Mad" series, Jerma and STAR_ have played TF2 together on various occasions. (add info) Bloody Trapland and R.I.P.D. The Video Game Jerma and STAR_ had quite the unique experience when playing the 2-D platforming game, Bloody Trapland. The main point to the game was to make it through excruciatingly difficult obstacle courses without dying. During the second video, STAR_ continued to ask if Jerma would play Rest In Peace Department with him. When STAR_ uploaded the video days later, Jerma pointed out that STAR_ had been asking Jerma to play with him for two weeks, proving his point that it wasn't worth it since the game itself was below average. Jerma Rumble Jerma Rumble STAR_ is involved in this rumble, but looks absolutely nothing like his physical counterpart. This version is African American, wearing a bright white skin-tight suit with green markings. Jerma does this often to play around with the joke that people don't know what STAR_ looks like. Jerma Rumble 2 = Jermania 2014 Ster was not a participant in Jermania 2014 but he was part of the audience during grandpa's Gauntlet match where grandpa gets angry at him, ster was having none of that so he punched grandpa in the face and left the stadium irritated. Gallery Jerma&Star.jpg Star and jerma.png Jerma Rumble 1 STAR_.PNG|Jerma Rumble STAR_ Jerma Rumble 2 STAR_.PNG|STAR_'s appearance in Jerma Rumble 2 Trivia * STAR_ got married to his girlfriend, Ashley Lange sometime during Summer-Fall of 2015. * This should probably be obvious, but STAR_'s "ster_" nickname comes off as a play of his last name, Serge, by removing the G and the "E" suffix at the end, but combining it with his internet name. Giving you the result. * STAR_ is younger than Jerma, by an unknown age. * STAR_ started on YouTube on May 30th, 2007. The first video on his channel is a tutorial on how to play carefully as a scout, uploaded January 22, 2011. Although many fans have stated that he has uploaded videos earlier than that. * It has been confirmed by the man who plays Carl Griffinsteed that STAR_ is indeed The Christmas Tree in Jerma Rumble - Live Action, Saying: "ster was the christmas tree, he was there day two" * STAR_ is known to rarely express his feelings towards Jerma, or complement him, presumably he finds this difficult. He does however give the impression to deem him a very close friend. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Star